heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Fenix
Comet's Chasten villain application! Please do not steal, plagiarize, or use without permission! Doing so will result in Comet using the power of the memes on you and reporting you to the admins! Important: Name is pronounced "fen-ex," not "fee-nix," unlike how phoenix is pronounced. Appearance * yellow-orange main scales * basically scales range from yellow to orange * they're sort of dull * orange-red brow * pale sandy golden underscales * black horns and claws * golden/yellow spine webbing and wing membranes * bright aqua eyes * markings are same color * they're a circle with another circle around it * like the Target symbol haha * why did I think of that * nuuuuu * one on each of his spine webbings * one wing membrane edges * some over eyes * each scale has a circle/dot/Idk on the tip * spine webbings are torn a lot, along with wing membranes * Usually has grumpy expression * really big wings, almost as big as a SkyWing's * flies faster than most FlameWings, but still not as fast as a SkyWing or such * kinda muscular - not that much, and not enough to actually be noticed, but is a lot more than the average FlameWing * kind of tall? Sort of in between average and tall height * pretty thin * lots of burn scars from being struck by lightning rip * kinda big, but was very small as a dragonet * always has his pistols with him, even if you can't see them * wears a lot of sweatshirts and stuff * mostly just shirts and jeans because he doesn't care much Personality * really really arrogant * basically thinks he's better that everyone else rip * high self-confidence * gets into a lot of fights * extremely hardworking though * kinda selfish * honestly just depends on his relationship with you * pretty smart * like street smart though * really good at analyzing emotions and that kind of stuff * can see through dragons well * hides his own emotions well * insensitive though * talks before he thinks * says a lot of stuff he regrets * good at making decisions * really gullible * especially with flattery * sarcastic * like all the time * kinder if he thinks you're worth it * not many dragons are worth it though * very very independent * will only work with other dragons if absolutely necessary History Mature Content Warning (I guess?) I honestly wouldn't reccommend any of this to anyone under 13 Fenix's childhood was anything but normal - it could even pass for unique. Tragedy has woven itself with this dragon's history, leading him to the path he is on today; as one of the most well known villians in Pyrrhia. It all started in the city of Nightcry - the eastern, less dangerous side, to be exact. There, two sons were born to a young FlameWing couple, two great police officers, two dragons standing in between the many criminals in that city. Fenix and his brother were taught from the start that crime and thievery were wrong - not that it did Fenix much good in the future, anyway. Fenix could have had a good life. He could have taken the right route, instead of the left. He was a talented, smart dragonet, yet a little quick to a fight - that could have been easily changed with the right teaching, though. He could have taken the road his parents had walked on. He could have made the world a better place, not worse. But one night changed it all. A gang of criminals the police force had been chasing for a while decided to make a statement about what they thought of the law. A big one. They had been tracking a certain two FlameWings for a time, and had finally found their location. They were ready. The criminals struck in the night, the best time, they knew, for business like this. They got into the house undetected. They set their aim. And they fired. One of them, missed however. The one who was responsible for the small male FlameWing dragonet. The one who was responsible for Fenix. Fenix had jolted awake as soon as the guns fired, and knowing from the experiences his parents had told him about, he ran. And he didn't look back, not once, in fear of the criminals he knew were behind him would catch him. And did heroes fly down from the sky to stop this from happening? Did anyone, did any dragon at all come to fix what had been done? No. All Fenix learned that night was that heroes don't save everything, and that they weren't worth putting his hope in. That villains will succeeed. Then, if so, why not be on the winning side? But Fenix knew that now was not the time for that. For the next few years, he lived on the streets of west Nightcry, surviving of of food in the nearby forest there and stealing when absolutely necessary, having no other choice. He didn't have any other living relatives in that area, the closest living on the other side of Pyrrhia, and the local orphanage was terrible, treating the dragonets there horridly. There, another dragon living on the roads of west Nightcry taught Fenix how to use a gun, and he turned out to be rather good at it. When Fenix turned 17 (human), he decided to get a job working in the construction indrustry to make a living, and soon rented a small apartment in the eastern side of the city. Things were going pretty well for a while. A couple years later, Fenix was flying back to his apartment when a bad storm formed over the city. He had tried to get out of it as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough. A bolt of lightning stuck him, causing severe burns and Fenix to fall down to the ground below. He was found soon after, and was immediately taken to the local hospital. There, doctors noticed something peculiar about some of his skin cells; they had been converted into electrolytes, something found only in electric eels. Naturally confused, they tried to find out the cause of such a thing, and finally centered on it: the lightning strike. Few dragons had been struck by lightning and lived to tell the tale, so there was hardly any evidence of what had happened to those who had. Perhaps this was what could occur? Fenix awoke a few days later, with hardly any recollection of what had happened, which the doctors caring for him informed him about. However, they didn't tell Fenix about what they had found, immediately making the information classified. He stayed at the hospital another week until his burns had healed (mysteriously fast) and went back to his normal life after that. One day, Fenix got into a street fight with a few SkyWings in west Nightcry. Because he was feeling defensive at that time, he involuntarily activated his power to make an electric charge over his scales, knocking out two of them when they jumped on him. Scared and confused about what he could do, he ran. Soon after, he was found by Zaaner, who had seen the whole thing with the SkyWings. He made an offer to work with him and a few other dragons to defeat the superhero group known as the Chasten. Fenix, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get vengeance for what what had happened to his family, accepted, and has been working as part of the Anti-Chasten ever since. Powers Plasmic Energy Projectiles: '''Fenix possesses a power unique to any dragon in Pyrrhia; the ability to generate projectiles made up of plasmic energy. These projectiles are made up of the same elements as lightning, and are just as hot, being around 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit. However, they can only cause mild to moderate burns when given contact with organic matter (such as other dragons), but can give severe ones if there is long enough contact. Fenix mentally controls their size, form, color, where they travel, and where they detonate. It takes a lot of concentration for him to keep them active for over ten seconds, so Fenix mostly uses them for fighting in closer quarters, but can use them over longer distances if he really needed. Making the projectiles form also takes time, about 10-15 seconds, and takes a lot of concentration, too. When Fenix causes the projectiles to detonate, there is usually a large flash of light, which can temporarily blind dragons who stare at it too directly, especially non-IceWings. Dragons within a five foot radius of it can sustain mild burns at most, but moderate if they are right in the center. The projectiles usually take on a blue to purple color, the most common colors of plasma, and are usually big enough to fit into a dragon's palm, depending on how Fenix wants it. They emit a bright glow, growing brighter towards the center to the point where it can temporarily blind a dragon if looked at too closely. Fenix also controls how fast the projectiles move, and their maximum speed is around 70 mph, nowhere near the speed of lightning, but still difficult for other dragons to dodge. The projectiles possess a similar appearance to firecrackers, and ball lightning in some cases, and are often mistaken for them. '''Multiple Projectile Creation: '''Fenix can create multiple plasmic projectiles if he wants to. However, this can take an immense amount of concentration if he creates more than three of them, and it also drains his energy rather quickly. They also tend to... get out of control when there is too many. Uncontrolled detonations are common in these situations, along with them traveling to random places. '''Plasma Damage Resistance: '''Fenix, essentially, is immune to any harmful plasma that is thrown his way. This means that if he was struck by lightning, he would be fine, because lightning is made up of plasma. This would be the same with solar winds, auroras, and the plasma parts of nuclear explosions (but not the heat and radiation). It also means that he is unaffected by the detonations of his own projectiles - which have, accidentally, headed towards him in a few events. '''Electric Charge Generation: '''Since plasma is partially made up of atom or molecules known as ions, which generate a positive or negative electrical charge, Fenix can make a charge like this run over the surface of his scales. This is because at the event that gave him his powers (seen above in history) some of his skin cells were converted into a different type of cell: electrolytes, a unit that can be found in electric eels. By letting a current of ions flow through these electrolytes, Fenix can cause an electrical charge to flow over his scales. With enough contact to Fenix's scales while this ability is active, a dragon the size of a large MudWing can be knocked out from a few minutes to an hour. When touched by, let's say, one talon while this power is active, Fenix can give a dragon a painful shock and numbness in that area for a few minutes. However, Fenix cannot keep this ability up for over a minute without passing out, and normally avoids using it unless he has to. The charge is usually activated whenever Fenix is feeling defensive, or when he wants it to, and can easily be turned off when he desires. When Fenix has the charge on, there is a near transparent electrical current over his scales, with a slight blue glow, which can become more opaque with movement. After using this ability, Fenix has to wait around an hour until he can use it again, something he refers to as "recharging." '''Hooked Talons: '''Being a FlameWing, Fenix has long, hooked talons that can be used for climbing. He is a very good climber because of these, and also can get a better grip when fighting and such. '''Loss of Traditional FlameWing Abilities: '''In the event that gave Fenix his powers, he also lost his typical FlameWing abilities, including fire resistance, fire breath, and the unique tribal power to ignite his scales. This is because, in the extreme temperatures he was exposed to, all his fire-related abilities were shifted to plasma-related ones, like when fire is exposed to very high temperatures, it is changed to plasma. Thus, Fenix now has a resistance to plasma, plasmic energy projectiles, and an electrical charge that he can generate over his scales, which are all plasma-related powers. '''Traditional FlameWing Weaknesses: '''Though Fenix lost the traditional FlameWing abilities, he still has the same traditional weaknesses as the rest of tribe, such as water and a weakness to the cold. However, if he is exposed to water while having his electrical charge ability on, he won't lose it, he'll just electrocute the water, which can be extremely dangerous to both him and surrounding dragons. Abilities '''Experienced Gunslinger: Fenix is has a good amount of experience with shooting a gun, particularly smaller ones such as shotguns and pistols. However, he can use larger firearms if needed; they're just quite a hefty weight for him to lift. Since becoming part of the Anti-Chasten, Fenix now owns twin pistols and has learned how to rear up in a bipedal stance to use both of them. He can not keep this position for very long, though, and has to go back down on four paws after about a minute. Moving is also rather difficult, too, and he cannot reload with having both his paws full in that stance. Fenix is also a rather good shot, missing only a little more than occasionally, and often uses this skill when is powers are drained, or while he is using them. Knowledge of Civil Engineering and Construction: Coming from working in the construction industry for a few years, Fenix knows how buildings work. He can often figure out the general anatomy of a structure just by looking at it, and can read the blueprints of it perfectly. This skill comes in handy when he or the rest of the Anti-Chasten needs to get into a place undetected, or just when they need to build some kind of structure. Relationships Will do if he gets in Trivia Development * Comet got the idea for Fenix's powers from Havok (Alex Summers) and Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) from X-Men. * Comet did a ton of actual research for this OC, and most science in it is true. Gallery